ひどく
by Nohara Rin
Summary: ひどく—Hidoku. Mereka tertawa. Mereka bahagia. Mereka berteriak. Dan mereka berdusta. Berusaha keras memecahkan segi empat di antara mereka. Namun gagal. M for theme. AU. Sakura. Karin. Suigetsu. Sasuke.


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. AU.  
Prolougue…_

* * *

**_Kelopak merah muda berguguran, musim semi…_**

**Gadis berambut merah muda **tersenyum. _Dia sudah kembali… dia sudah kembali…_

Senyum di wajah itu memudar saat mendapati pria yang dinantikannya bertahun-tahun datang dengan menggandeng wanita cantik berambut merah mawar.

"Uzumaki Karin, tunanganku."

Rasanya sesak…

Mengapa?

.

.

Penantian indah namun sakit itu mendadak bertambah indah… ia menikmati semua kesakitannya.

"WANITA JALANG!"

"Cukup, Sakura!"

"Aku tak pernah rela, dia mencurimu dariku."

.

.

Apa artinya semua ini?

"Kau hanya masa laluku."

.

.

Air hangat terjatuh dari ujung dagu putih susu itu. Bertahun-tahun menunggu dengan senyuman tolol, ini hasilnya…

.

.

"_Wakarimashitta, Oujo-sama._"

.

.

Pecahan guci, gelas dan benda beling lainnya berceceran di atas lantai…

Gadis berambut merah muda yang rambutnya dikucir asal-asalan, celana _punk-jeans_, kaus merah muda, jaket levis biru dongker, sepatu kets hitam… tengkurap di atas sofa.

.

.

Semuanya datar, semuanya hitam dan putih, semuanya hambar. Apa artinya hidup ini?

"Jalanmu masih panjang."

"Tch, tak usah mengasihaniku. Kau pun sakit 'kan, Suigetsu?"

.

.

* * *

**_Kelopak mawar merah bertebaran._**

"KAU YANG JALANG!"

Semuanya terasa sakit, **wanita berambut merah darah** itu bertekat untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaannya. Ia tepis kuat-kuat kenyataan bahwa ia juga merasakan sakitnya sebagai seorang wanita seperti gadis malang bermata hijau itu.

"Hentikan, keputusanku untuk menikahi Karin sudah bulat."

.

.

Pengantin cantik berambut merah darah itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Suigetsu…

"Berbahagialah."

.

.

Ia pikir semuanya indah seperti yang ia inginkan. Menikahi pria yang dicintainya.

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri!"

.

.

"Kau sadar? Kau adalah jalang yang beruntung. Diperistri pria yang kucintai, dan dicintai si pecundang Suigetsu. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu saja."

Ia terdiam mendengar lawan bicaranya berkata dengan ekspresi datar. Sedikit demi sedikit ia dapat mengerti mengapa gadis ceria bermata hijau itu berubah menjadi dingin dan datar.

.

.

Rasanya sakit.

"Sakura-_chan_~!"

"Apaan sih, Suigetsu!"

Melihat dua orang yang disakitinya kini terlihat dekat. Ia yakin hatinya sejak awal milik Uchiha Sasuke, bukan—

.

.

"BAJINGAN KAU!"

"SUIGETSU!"

.

.

* * *

**Air hujan. Deras, lembut, sejuk… namun menusuk.**

**Pria bermata ungu** cerah itu tersenyum kecut.

"Kau pun sakit 'kan, Suigetsu?"

Benar…

.

.

"Tch, sok melankolis!"

Ia mendengus.

"Sini kita bersenang-senang saja, dari pada kau bersedih hati seperti banci."

.

"Gadis bodoh."

.

.

"Biarkan saja mereka bahagia."

"Dasar lelaki pecundang, rebut sana!"

Rasanya pun tak sama lagi. Ia pasrah pada waktu yang bergulir, memaksa masa lalu yang manis itu menjelma menjadi kepedihan.

.

.

"Kalau Uchiha itu menyakatimu, aku pun tak segan-segan merebutmu darinya."

.

.

"Kita pacaran saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk bersenang-senang… melupakan sepasang manusia brengsek itu."

.

.

"CUKUP!"

"Kenapa? Cemburu?"

Hanya gertakan gigi sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

Ia sadar bahwa sepasang mata kelam yang dibencinya memendam rasa sakit yang sama.

Tapi apa?

.

.

* * *

**Kristal dingin berjatuhan. Sampai kapan pun musim dingin akan selamanya terasa dingin.**

**Sepasang mata kelam** itu jatuh terpaut pada hamparan merah darah di depannya, mata itu…

"Hn."

.

.

Apa keputusannya terlalu terburu-buru? Rasanya tidak.

.

.

"Kau mencampakanku…"

Bahkan tak ada rasa iba saat sepasang mata hijau itu menangis untuknya.

.

.

Wanita lain lebih dipikirkannya. Bukan. Bukan wanita lain, tapi wanita yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Karin…"

"Hm?"

.

.

"—bersama selamanya… sehidup semati?"

"Aku bersedia."

.

.

Tapi entah sejak kapan, sayatan demi sayatan menggores hatinya dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

.

.

"BERHENTI MEMBOHONGI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

.

.

"Hoi, Suigetsu!"

"Yo, Sakura-_chan~!_"

"Berhenti pasang tampang menjijikan seperti itu."

"Hehe."

Ia selalu dan selalu menangkis pemandangan seperti itu.

.

.

"Sudah cukup kita menyakiti mereka. Birakan mereka bahagia."

Tapi rasanya…

Ia tak sanggup.

.

.

"Hn, kita sepakat…"

Keputusan gegabah sekali lagi diambilnya.

.

.

Ia memejamkan mata merasakan perih pada pipinya.

"KARIN MENGANDUNG ANAKMU, DASAR KAU BAJINGAN!"

.

.

"Hoi, Sakura."

"Hm…"

"Nikah yuk."

"Kau demam, ya, Suigetsu?"

.

.

* * *

**_Semua kian jelas namun rumit. Bagai benang kusut yang mustahil diluruskan—hanya dapat diputuskan._**

.

.

Dua orang menyakiti. Dua orang tersakiti.

Dua orang terlupakan. Dua orang dilupakan.

Dua orang menyesal. Dua orang berusaha menyembuhkan diri.

Dua orang depresi. Dua orang frustasi.

Mereka tertawa. Mereka bahagia. Mereka berteriak.

Dan mereka berdusta.

Berusaha keras memecahkan segi empat di antara mereka.

Tapi gagal.

.

.

Taukah kau rasanya melihat yang tercinta bersama orang lain? Bahkan bernapas pun rasanya berat. Semua yang kau kecap membaur dengan keadaan lukamu.

Getir.

.

.

**HARUNO SAKURA**  
**UZUMAKI KARIN**  
**HOUZUKI SUIGETSU**  
**UCHIHA SASUKE**

.

.

SuiSaku SasuKarin or SasuSaku SuiKarin?

Coming soon. Winter 2013.

.

.

_Aku ingin dia… yang pergi jauh… pergi jauh darimu._

_Karna kulebih dulu jadi kekasihmu. Dan dengan sungguh, mencintaimu._

_Ku tak ingin dirinya menggantikan aku. Karena kutahu kelebih baik dari dirinya…_

_Mungkin… aku patut membenci dia, karena mencintaimu…_

.

.

* * *

Note: Lirik belongs to Tere's song.  
[Sakura] **Kelopak merah muda berguguran, musim semi…  
**[Karin] **Kelopak mawar merah bertebaran.**  
[Suigetsu] **Air hujan. Deras, lembut, sejuk… namun menusuk.  
**[Sasuke] **Kristal dingin berjatuhan. Sampai kapan pun musim dingin akan selamanya terasa dingin.**

Yohooo #ditoyorGegaraBikinFictLagi prologue-nya aja banyak amat ya? niatnya bakal jadi MC terpanjang yang kubuat juga. aku udah pikirin plotnya sematang mungkin sampe ending. nggak tahan un, ini fict udah kupikirin semenjak tahu lagu Aku Patut Membenci Dia-nya Tere. Anggaplah lagu itu soundtrack fict ini, karena lirik lagunya cocok buat keempat chara di fict ini.

Primary characternya itu benar2 keempat2nya. Jadi aku nggak nyantumin chara utama di story-bar.


End file.
